Whitney Moon
by TayTomboy
Summary: Whitney Moon is Austin's little sister, she knows how much Austin and Ally like eachoder and she'll do anything to make them a couple
1. Chapter 1

~Ally's pov~

This has to be the prettiest morning ever, I woke up, I took a shower and I went to my job at my father's music store sonic boom, when I came in I saw my best friend Austin Moon talking with a girl, I need to be honest, I felt a little bit upset about it

"Hey Austin" I said, I realized that the girl was way too young for Austin; she was like 13 or 14 years old. She had curly brown hair and big brown eyes, actually her eyes were pretty much like Austin's.

"Hey Ally!" Austin answered

"OMG! Is this Ally?! Ally freaking Dawson! Is it you!?"

The little girl yelled "hummm… hello" I said I little bit annoyed

"ok sorry, that was pretty annoying" The little girl said

"Ally I want you to meet my little sister, Whitney" Austin said

"Oh! Nice to meet you Whitney!" I told her

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ally! Austin always talks about you, he also said you're-" that's all I could hear before Austin covered her mouth

"what?" I asked, I mean, what was she going to say? What does Austin thinks about me?

"AUSTIN!" Whitney cried "Whit, why don't you go with your friends?" Austin said

"UGH! Fine! " Whitney answered, she left

"Sorry, she sucks at keeping secrets" Austin said I saw a little blush in his face, it was pretty cute

"secrets? What was she gonna gonna say?" I asked him

"Nothing, it wasn't about you" he said

"ok" I answered, I know he's lieing, but I'll find out the truth latter "Do you wanna work in the new song?" Austin asked me "sure! Let's go" I said and we went to the practice room

~Whitney's pov~

Wow! Austin really like Ally, he always says she's beautiful and awesome. I can't believe I almost tell her that, suck at keeping secrets, thanks god he stopped me. Right now I'm looking for my best friends Taylor, Cat, Ali, and Zendaya, they're sisters everybody calls them the "Valentine Sisters", that's their last name. Taylor's really funny, she knows a billion ways to make me laugh, Ali's a great friend, it's really funny that she's call Ali and Austin's friend is call Ally too, Cat's cray-cray, she loves random stuff and I love that! Zendaya's the nicest girl in the world! They're the best friends somebody could ask for!

"Hey Whit! " Cat told me

"what up V-sissies!" I said, V-sissies is my nickname for them

"YO! What up Moon" Taylor said

"where were you?" Ali asked me

"with Auslly" I answered, we all laughed

"I can't believe they're not a couple yet!" Zendaya said

"me neither" I told her

"Hey! Do you wanna do for a smoothie?" Taylor asked

"Sure!" I said

"YUSHY!" Cat said, I laughed, Valentines have their own vocabulary, it's really fun, yushy means yes. We walked around the mall till we finally found Taylor's favorite restaurant "smoothie cutie" I know it's not a great name but we always have fun in this place.

"sooo….." I said

"Austin and ally should be a couple" Ali said

"we know Alls, we know" zendaya answered

"Sadly they won't, I wish they could express their feelings!" Taylor said

"you're right Tay, GUYS! Im having a great idea!" I said

"what?" Cat asked me

"we should set them up" I yelled

"NO WAY!" zendaya said, she's really nice but sometimes she's afraid of taking risks

"why not? That would be great!" Taylor cried, that's what I love about her, she always likes my crazy plans, she always into them!

"do we have a deal?" I asked

"totes yeah!" Ali said

"YUSHY HUSHY!" Cat said

"Zend, it won't be the same without you!" I told her

"well get in a trouble but, ugh! I'm in!" Zendaya answered

"YAY!" we all screamed

"thank you so much guys" I said and we hugged

~Ally's pov~

"Ally, the song's amazingly awesome!" Austin told me

"awww thanks" I answered

"let's work in the chorus now!" he said

"sure!" I answered

We played the song's chorus till our hands awkwardly touched, I blushed a little bit, ok I need to be honest with myself, I like Austin but he'll never feel the same way so, its ok, we're friends and that's perfect.

"you know what, I need to look for Whitney, it's getting dark already and I need to find her before the sunset finishes" Austin said

"ok, sure!" I answered; he gave me a quick hug and left the practice room. Awwwww he hugged me, right now I'm giggling like an idiot in the practice room, I wish I could stop but I just can't, I love his hugs, his warmth, everything!

~Whitney's pov~

MAN! I wish I could read my brother's mind, I know I can't but I know how to make him "speak", I walked to his room.

"Austin and you have a minute?" I asked him

"sure, come in sista!" he answered

Even though he's kind of overprotective with me, he's a great brother, he's always there for me; once upon a time he helped me with a bully at school, PS: "help" means threaten him, I enjoyed that a lot.

"What do you need?" Austin asked me

"Well, I have this friend, his name's Lucas; I think he has a crush in Ali, how can I know if he does?" I said. Obviously lying, Lucas is Ali's boyfriend.

"Well… when a guy likes a girl he just can't stay away from her, he tries to spend every single minute of the day with her" Austin said. OMG this is gonna be so freaking easy!

"Oh! Now I get it, like when you spend a hole night with Ally just to finish a song, right?" I asked him

"yeah! Exact- NO WAIT! It's not the same!" he said

"Why not!?" I cried

"I DO NOT like Allyson Marie Dawson" He answered

"Fine!" I said before leaving his room.

Austin likes Ally, Ally likes Austin, and I'll make everything to set them up, I know this is not of my business but I want Austin and Ally to be happy, no, I WILL make them happy.


	2. First day of sumer

~Whitney's Pov~

I had the weirdest dream ever last night, Austin and Ally were a couple already, actually they were like 20 or 25 year old and they were married, it was pretty random, Dez was a merman, Trish was a hot dog, Taylor, Cat, Zendaya, and Ali were fairies, I hate those dreams, they're pretty annoying. Whatever, this morning I woke up pretty annoyed because of my dream. Austin made pancakes for breakfast, MAN! i love his pancakes, they're the best!

"do you want me to take you to school?" Austin asked me

"sure, thanks bro" I answered, I love Austin's car it's a red mustang

"OK, let's go" he said.

~Austin's pov~

UGH! I hate school, it's so freaking boring, I tried to get concentrated but I couldn't even get concentrated, I lied to Whitney, it's the first time I ever lie to her, she not only my sister, she's my friend. I do like Ally but I don't want to ruin our friendship, if I say something and she doesn't feel the same way… I don't even wanna think about it, but I can't lie to Whitney, I'll tell her the truth, even if she can't keep my secret I can't lie to her, she has to know I'll tell her the truth today at sonic boom.

~Whitney's pov~

"Hey Whit!" Taylor said

"Hey Tay!" I answered

"do you wanna have lunch with us?" zendaya asked me

"Sure!" I said and I sat in their table next to Ali

"How are you?" Ali asked me

"Well, actually a little bit upset" I answered

"Aww why Whitneybear?" Cat asked me, she always calls me like that

"Austin lied to me, this is the first time he has ever lied to me, and well… it feels sad" I answered

"Don't worry Whit, im pretty sure he wasn't ready, he'll tell you the truth" Taylor said

"Thanks Tay" I said

"Well guys, our next class is about to start" Zendaya said

"let's go then" I said

-1 hour latter-

Finally the class was over, I left the class room, it was the last class of the day so I went to sonic boom, Ally was there working.

"Hey Alls!" I said

"Oh, hi there Whitney! Hey have you seen Jake?" she answered, Jake's my guy best friend, I didn't he was Ally's friend, I didn't even know they know each other

"Jake? Jake Robert Dawson? Do you know him?" I asked pretty annoyed

"Humm… Yeah! He's my brother, my last name is Dawson" Ally answered

"No way!" I said, that was actually something good, I don't know why but it was

"Well, that's awesome speaking about brothers, have you seen Austin?" I asked

"He's in the practice room" Ally said

"ok, thanks Alls" I said and then I went upstairs to the practice room, Austin was there playing the piano, I sat next to him

"Hey Aus" I said

"Hello Whit" he answered

"What are you doing" I asked

"Nothing really, I had an idea for a song, wanna hear it?" Austin said

"sure!" I answered, he started playing the piano

I think about you  
Every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you  
Every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you  
Every moment every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time it's true

"You like it?" Austin asked me

"No, I LOVE IT!" I said

"Thanks" he said

"Let me try" I said and I started playing the piano

How long till I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending  
Oh ohh  
If all we are is just a moment  
Don't forget me cause I won't and  
I can't help myself

"Whit, that was awesome!" Austin cried

"Thanks bro" I said and we made our special hand shake

"Humm… Whit, there's something I need to tell you" Austin said

"Yes?" I said

"But it a secret, ok?" he said

"Ok, tell me!" I said

"Ok, I think I haveacrushinAlly" he said, but I couldn't understand the last part

"hummm… what?" I asked

"ok, I DO like Ally, but you cannot tell anybody! Got it?" he said

"OMG OMG OMG! REALLY!?" I asked/yelled

"Yeah, but it's a secret!" he said

"EPPP! Don't worry!" I said, we hugged and we went back home

This night I couldn't even sleep, I was so excited; Austin Monica Moon likes Ally i-don't-know-her-middle-name Dawson! I tried to sleep but it was useless so I called to the only people in the world who could talk to me at midnight, Ali, Taylor, Cat, and Zendaya, we had a long conversation till the morning, happily it was Friday so I could sleep till the afternoon in Saturday. I didn't tell them anything about Austin crushing in Ally, I can't tell them, at least not yet.

~Austin's Pov~

It has been a week since I spoke with Whitney about my crush in Ally, this morning I woke up and it was already 8:00 am and I wasn't at school, I was really freaked out, usually I wake up when I hear Whitney's alarm but this time I didn't, I went to her room and there she was, she was sleeping

"Whit, what are we doing here? We should be at school" I said

"Austin?" Whitney asked

"Yes?" I said

"TODAY'S THE FIRST DAY OF SUMMER VACATION!" Whitney yelled

"OMG I can't believe I forgot it!" I said

"Yeah, so please go back to your bed and leave me alone" she said, she has never been the nicest person in the world when she's tired, I guess today's the first day of sumer


End file.
